Impulso
by Zedfer
Summary: 30vicios-Parecía un joven frágil pero Zabuza sabía mejor que nadie que su apariencia engañaba. Haku era poseedor de una destreza increíble y una fuerza como para arremeter contra alguien el doble de su tamaño.


**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Impulso**

No era la primera vez y estaba conciente de ello, tal vez demasiado conciente como para dejarlo de lado y restarle importancia. Lo sabía pese a querer aparentar lo contrario y eso lo irritaba, o mejor dicho, lo molestaba. Él, un asesino de élite, un demonio escapado del infierno mostrando más interés del debido en una simple herramienta.

¿Pero qué es una herramienta?, no más que un simple objeto para facilitar una tarea. Una misión; no más, usarla cuando sea necesario y olvidarla después.

–¡Maldita sea! –escupió de mala gana, más molesto consigo mismo que para el más pequeño. Se detuvo en seco, girando el rostro para buscar la mirada de su acompañante quien iba un poco rezagado. Estaba más que seguro que Haku no se encontraba bien pues la manera en que se desplazaban no era algo que requiriera de gran esfuerzo, básicamente era lo normal entre los ninjas–. ¿Qué sucede, Haku?.

Y se maldijo una vez más.

Tan solo quería ignorar a su acompañante, tratarlo como la herramienta que era y, sin embargo, pese a su razonamiento frío, no podía hacerlo. Se preocupaba, en mayor o menor medida, por él.

Lo miraba fríamente haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, después de todo era un asesino podía contenerse bastante, al menos hasta que el momento indicado se hiciera presente.

–¿Y bien?, te he hecho una pregunta, Haku. ¿Qué diablos te sucede?.

El aludido tratando de aparentar normalidad respiraba agitado, poco usual en él, su aliento lo contenía lo mejor que podía y la ligera capa de sudor perlado la escondía manteniendo el rostro bajo y la mirada en la tierra.

–Perdón, Zabuza –no se atrevía a verlo al rostro, quizá por el hecho de saberlo irritado o por la propia vergüenza que sentía. Se estaba volviendo una carga para su amo y señor y eso no podía soportarlo. Él, su única herramienta, debía servirle lo mejor posible; ese era su deseo, complacer al mayor, al demonio de la niebla–, me he vuelto un estorbo; en verdad trato de seguirte el paso pero…

No hubo terminado de hablar con el mayor enarcó una de sus cejas. Ahí, justo en el costado izquierdo del piel nívea una mancha rojiza traspasaba las telas de sus prendas. Lo miró fijamente, con una mezcla de sorpresa. ¿Cuán tiempo tenía con la herida?.

Sabía que debía de ser profunda pues el hecho de traspasar las gruesas ropas que su herramienta usaba lo evidenciaba; de ser algo trivial no estaría empapado como lo apreciaba en aquellos momentos.

–Cállate –gruñó entre dientes dejando a un lado su espada kubikiri houcho para, poco después, verse desvistiéndolo. Al menos retirando la parte superior.

–Zabuza-san, es…–estaba tartamudeando; no lo podía evitar pues temía que al ver la herida lo dejará de lado. Que ya no lo viera útil–, es…espera.

El mayor ignoró completamente las casi suplicantes peticiones y finalmente la vio, una herida a carne viva de unos cuatro a cinco centímetros de largo y un dedo de ancho aproximadamente. Sangraba sin dar señales de querer sanar, sin duda a causa del constante avance que si bien no era intenso tampoco era para mantener el paso.

–Debiste decírmelo –recriminó el demonio de la niebla a manera de _impulso_ ya que su mente le decía una cosa y su sentir le ordenaba otra. Al final ganó lo segundo, y de nueva cuenta esa sensación abrumadora de que algo no andaba bien.

¿Por qué tenía que andar preocupándose por su herramienta?, sólo era eso. Una herramienta entrenada para su beneficio. No obstante, ahí estaba reprochándole el hecho de guardar silencio y andar como si su cuerpo no tuviera aquella desagradable herida a punto de infectarse por el sudor y el mal cuidado.

–Estoy bien, Zabuza –se defendió aparentando normalidad; su sonrisa suave y gesto despreocupado.

–Es evidente que no, por tu causa vamos atrasados –le debatieron con voz claramente fastidiada aunque más por otra razón que por la que Haku creía–. Espera aquí, si te percatas de algo extraño escóndete hasta mi regreso, me sirves más vivo que muerto.

La joven herramienta sonrió con un deje de amargura pues no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar, seguro par de días antes de que Zabuza estuviera de regreso. Después de todo no serviría de mucho para el trabajo asignado. Así pues, con una fuerte opresión en el pecho y con el sentimiento de ser innecesario, tomó asiento bajo el cobijo de un enorme árbol. Se tocaba la herida como si pudiera cerrarla por arte de magia; se lamentaba ser tan descuidado pues de haber puesto un poco más de atención se hubiera evitado la ahora culpable del alejamiento de su señor.

Permaneció con la mirada fija en las hojas de los árboles, mismas por donde la luz del sol traspasaba para formar un espectáculo de luces y sombras. Se mecían de un lado a otro de manera inconstante ya que el viento parecía acariciarlas con cautela, como si temiera arrebatarlas de su lugar de origen.

Haku sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho y no podía negar que se sentía mal, estaba deprimido pero no culpaba a Zabuza, todo lo contrario. Se culpaba él mismo, y lo pensaba una y otra vez como un silencioso mantra que serviría para entender aquella situación.

Los segundos fueron avanzando hasta convertirse en minutos, y los minutos hasta formar las horas. Una, dos, tres; tal vez más, tal vez menos, el tiempo pasó de él sin dejarle en claro si había esperado mucho o poco. Y sin nada mejor que hacer mas que limitarse a esperar el cansancio de su cuerpo herido lo alcanzó; los parpados le pesaron y poco a poco, mientras miraba el baile de las sombras y las hojas, sus ojos se cerraron hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

Dejó de ser conciente del alrededor, su cabeza se recargó contra el tronco del árbol que le daba cobijo y sus manos cayeron suavemente una a cada lado de su cuerpo exhausto. Ya no podía escuchar el trino de los pajarillos, tampoco el roce del viento contra las copas de los árboles o el crujir de las viejas ramas quebrándose, todo fue oscuridad, quietud y silencio. Se quedó dormido en espera de Zabuza.

El tiempo siguió su marcha, tal como al principio de los tiempos y como seguiría siendo hasta el final. Y no hubo de pasar menos de una hora u hora y media para que una sombra cubriera los tibios rayos del sol que se encontraban sobre el rostro del piel nívea. Lo miraba desde su posición actual sin hacer ruido alguno, escudriñando el rostro sereno de aquél que dormía con aparente tranquilidad.

Momochi, el demonio de la niebla y señor de Haku, había regresado. No dijo nada ante el descuido del menor, aún dejándose vulnerable. Joven, herido y venirse a dormir en medio del bosque como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Tan solo optó por suspirar pesadamente y agacharse con todo y la bolsita que mantenía en manos, la cual guardaba algunas hojas, brotes y raíces.

Hierbas curativas y estimulantes para la coagulación de la sangre; y algunas otras como antisépticos.

–Haku –. Llamó de la manera más suave que su voz le permitió, esto para no poner sobre aviso al pelinegro y conseguirse una herida innecesaria. Cierto, estaba dormido pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de ser una persona entrenada para matar–. Haku.

Esta vez estiró una de sus manos y colocarla sobre la mejilla de su contraparte; como respuesta obtuvo un fuerte apretón en la muñeca hasta que el aludido hubo de abrir los ojos.

–¿Zabuza?.

–Ya puedes soltarme, Haku –habló sin inmutarse a la fuerte presión ejercida contra su muñeca–. No pienso matarte. Te lo dije, me sirves más vivo que muerto.

El menor lo soltó inmediatamente, no porque Zabuza le hubiera aclarado que no iba a matarlo sino por el mero hecho de que solo fue conciente de aquel acto hasta que se lo hizo saber. Un acto reflejo de su entrenamiento y su propio cuerpo siempre a la defensiva.

–No creí que fueras a regresar tan rápido.

El mayor se limitó a mirarlo sin dar respuesta a las palabras de su interlocutor. Bajó la mirada y tan sólo se limitó a abrir la bolsita con hierbas.

–Quítatela la ropa –. Ordenó antes de llevarse un manojo de hojas a la boca. Las masticó con sus dientes serrados sin apartar la vista del más joven quien obedecía sin chistar.

Parecía un joven frágil pero Zabuza sabía mejor que nadie que su apariencia engañaba. Haku era poseedor de una destreza increíble y una fuerza como para arremeter contra alguien el doble de su tamaño.

Finalmente, tras haber masticado lo suficiente las hojas como para volverlas una especie de masa pastosa, Zabuza la retiró de su boca y la colocó sobre la herida de su herramienta.

–¿Arde?.

–Un poco –. Respondió; pese a todo Haku no podía dejar de sentir admiración, respeto y algo más por el hombre de dura y peligrosa apariencia que tenía frente a sus ojos. Pero debía controlar aquél _impulso_ que le gritaba que hiciera algo osado, una verdadera locura con tal de hacerlo sabedor de todo eso y más.

El mayor, por otra parte, trataba de concentrarse en su labor y en que su herramienta sanará; pero hablar de herramienta era una mentira, se engañaba a él mismo pues lo que hacía era por Haku y no por la razón que intentaba mantener fija en su cabeza. Pero lo sabía, desde el principio supo que el menor terminaría siendo su perdición y que, tarde o temprano, terminaría sucumbiendo al_ impulso_ que lo orillaba a aceptar que Haku era más valioso para él de lo que realmente quisiera.

–Descansaremos aquí, hasta que estés en condiciones para desplazarte; no aceptaré más retrasos –. Sentenció apartándose de su posición actual y dar la espalda a pelinegro quien lo miraba con una sonrisa de sentimiento incierto.

–Gracias, Zabuza-san.

–No hay nada que agradecer.

Lo que el ninja de la niebla no sabía es que el agradecimiento no solo iba enfocado a la herida sino, de igual manera y mucho más intensa, al hecho de que hubiera regresado por él, estaba seguro que eso no se hace por una simple herramienta. Estaba convencido y con ello se esfumó todo deje de tristeza y opresión. Más que nunca quería servirle hasta el final.

**Fin**

_15 de Agosto de 2008_

_Fanfic creado para mi tabla simbólica de la comunidad 30vicios, en LJ. _


End file.
